


Patience

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas must reacclimate to being with the Inquisitor, and she's beyond understanding during the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Reunion Kiss."

At first, it’s warm and comforting: not unlike a familiar blanket draped around her shoulders to keep away the cold and the melancholies of life. His fingers are tentative even as they press and hold against her waist, and while she wishes he would step closer, hold her more firmly, this is a re-initiation of sorts for him: a re-acclimatization for him after being away so much longer than he wished he would have.

She doesn’t push him, though; she keeps the pressure gentle and reassuring: does not move her hands any further up his neck than they already are, curled tenderly at the base where his skull began to flare outwards. There’s a pause then, another uncertainty even as he remains within her reach, and she hears the slightest shudder pass through his lips before those same, tentative fingers slip easily around the curve of her waist to instead find the small of her back.

He’s cold, understandably so, but Lavellan is more than happy to try and bring warmth back into him if he’ll only let her; he shakes his head for a moment, undoubtedly disbelieving and likely trying to better orient himself - to prove that this is not simply a trick of a feverish mind or of the Fade acting on his poorly-hidden desires. 

The kiss that follows easily creates a blossoming swell of emotion in her chest, and she smiles against his lips; there is no guile or guilt: there are only bare,  _raw_  emotions he cannot bring himself to suppress anymore, and Lavellan does not wish for him to do so anyway.


End file.
